


Meet your new baby sister

by a_c_perky



Series: The Adventures of Peter and Morgan Stark [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mom Pepper Potts, NOT Endgame canon, Old Man Steve, Other, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper potts is a good mom, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Son Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is a Good Dad, Tony is alive, dad tony stark, daughter morgan stark, endgame changed, natasha is alive, peter is morgan's big brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 01:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_c_perky/pseuds/a_c_perky
Summary: After the (changed) events of Endgame, Tony and Peter go home to the cabin for Peter to meet his new sister.***“So, are you finally going to tell me who this mystery person is?”----“Bud, um, this may be a lot, but during those five years you were gone, a lot of crap went down.”---“She’s our daughter. Your baby sister.”***Tony's just worried how his new-ish son will handle the new-ish arrival.





	Meet your new baby sister

“So, are you finally going to tell me who this mystery person is?”

Peter and Tony were in a car ride to Tony’s cabin, after an extensive two- month stay at the medbay, with the promise that Tony would have medical equipment brought to his home and Peter would take it easy. After all, he DID have super- healing. 

It also meant no Spider- manning for a long time, which he was fine with, for he had been a bit weary to wear it again after his second near- death experience.

“Jesus, Tony. Tell the poor kid already,” Happy called from the front seat. 

“Thank you!” Peter called back to the driver.

Tony reciprocated by pressing the button that rolls the divider up. 

“What is up with you with your anxiousness with this?”

“What is up with you keeping this a secret from me for so long?” He quipped. 

Like father like son. 

Tony let out a sigh. It’s not like he WANTED to keep Morgan a secret from Peter. It’s the exact opposite- he wanted to tell Peter right away that he had a little sister. But he was just afraid of the reaction. What if he felt like he was being replaced by her? Peter has lost so many people in his life, not to mention the feeling of neglect he gained from his aunt. Tony was afraid that feeling would return strongly with the announcement of Morgan.

“I was waiting for the right moment. And, I didn’t want them to see us like this.”

“Like what? Bloodied, burt up, and half dead?” 

“Precisely, kiddo.”

“But mom and the others saw us like this.” Peter retorted.

“Yeah, but this person’s different.” That wasn’t a lie. He had no intention of his daughter seeing her father the way he looked, along with her new brother. With Pepper it was a different story- she had seen Tony at his worst (even if THIS time it took the cake), so as hard as it was for her, she came and showered her husband and new son in hugs, kisses, tears, and shouting. Lots of shouting. With Morgan though, he didn't want to traumatize her. 

“What do you mean?” 

Peter’s answer to his question was interrupted by Happy calling out, “We’re here, Tony.”

“Gotcha Hap.” 

As they exited the vehicle, Peter looked around the wide open space in wonderment. 

It was beautiful. The crystal clear lake, the tall oak trees, the beautiful cabin, the- tent?

“So, all of your stuff is already moved-”

“Dad, what’s with the tent?” Peter questioned. Now he was REALLY confused.

Tony let a breath out. “Hap, just go inside. We’ll meet everyone in a jif.”

Happy made a noise of confirmation as Tony though, ‘here goes nothing.’

“Bud, um, this may be a lot, but during those five years you were gone, a lot of crap went down.”

Peter nodded his head in affirmation. 

"When me and Pepper got married, we wanted to settle down and make the best of what we had. So the person you’ve been wondering about that I want you to meet, her name is Morgan. She’s, um… well,” Tony scrubbed a hand over his face, attempting to just rip the bandage off. “She’s our daughter. Your baby sister.” He finally revealed after so long.

Peter just wrinkled his eyebrows together in confusion and stared into space at this revelation.

“I know, I know I should have told you sooner. It’s just a lot of information and I thought it would be better to tell you later on, closer to when you would meet her.”

At Peter’s silence, he continued, “Yeah, probably not one of my best ideas.”

After a few more seconds of silence, Peter’s eyes welled up with tears.

Crap.

“Pete, I want you to know something important: we were certainly NOT trying to replace you in any way-”

But he was interrupted by Peter’s breathless question. “I have a baby sister now?”

Peter was smiling when he asked this, the tears finally falling. Letting out a sigh of relief at his son’s happy reaction, Tony cupped Peter’s cheek, wiped up his tears, and answered, “Yeah, you have a sister.”

Peter engulfed his dad in a ginormous hug, and happily exclaimed, “I’m a big brother! Oh my God!” 

When he let go, though, he had a face of fear on. “What if she doesn’t like me? What if she hates me?”

Tony chuckled at this thought. Tony refused to tell him that she was the biggest Spiderman fan next to her dad. He figured Peter would figure it out.

“Trust me, she’ll absolutely adore you.” 

After all, like father, like daughter.

***

“Honey, we’re home!” Tony called as he and Peter walked inside.  
The lights were off, and right when he was about to make a snarky comment about how his family wasn’t there to greet him, he heard a loud, “SURPRISE!”

Tony jumped five feet in the air and grabbed on to Peter, as he doubled over with laughter at his reaction.

“That’s NOT funny!”

“Yes- yes it is, oh my GOD!” Peter exclaimed as he finished his laughter.

“I thought I made you promise to not throw me a party with a lot of people? You know, staying in bed with a spiderling for two months is more exhausting than it seems to be.” Tony explained to Pepper as he ushered Peter in the house and closed the door.

Just then, Pepper came striding over and embraced her husband in a gargantuan hug. “Good to see you too, love. You said only family, and look around.” Pepper responded.

When Tony released his wife and let her crush his son with an even bigger hug, he looked around. 

Rhodey, Happy, Natasha (being Morgan’s favorite Auntie), and- wait, where was his daughter?

“Hey, um, question of the day. Where’s the rest of our family?”

Natasha responded, “She was upstairs taking a nap. She had an extra- long nap this morning, as she was up all night excited her daddy was coming home. I’ll go and get her.” Nat finished with a smirk.

“Like father, like daughter.” Pepper quipped.

“You’re lucky everyone else was busy or the rest of the Avengers would have crashed,” Rhodey told him as he gave him a hug of his own. "Something's different about you…" Rhodey joked. "New haircut?" He asked, indicating his best friend's missing limb.

“Hardy har har. Like you haven't used that one before. And oh God, that would suck if everyone else were here. Rogers has no excuse, though.”

“Actually, he did,” interrupted Happy, “he claimed that this was in the middle of his pre- afternoon nap or some shit.”

Tony rolled his eyes at that as Peter was beyond confused, “He takes pre- afternoon naps? I don’t get it?”

Just before Tony was going to humorously explain what happened to Captain America, he heard a shrill, “DADDY!” from the foot of the stairs.  
A little brown haired girl raced across the room and barreled into her father’s open arm.

“MORGUUNAA!” He shouted. He planted a billion kisses in an extremely dramatic way all across her face. He was trying to make it look as if he were doing it to humor everyone, but they all knew he waited so long to kiss his daughter. They could see the unwashed tears of happiness creep to his eyes. Not that anyone would dare mention it.

“I missed you soo much!”

“I missed you even more,” Tony said back.

“Mommy said that you were fighting the bad guys, and she went too. She said you were trying to get my brother back.” Morgan told Tony.

Peter gasped. ‘They told her about me?’

Tony, looking at his son, put down his daughter and told her, “Mommy was exactly right. And sweetie, I want you to meet someone very important to us.” He nodded his head at Peter to come forward.

Nerves wracking him, Peter walked forward and crouched down in front of the curious child.

“Hi- hi Morgan. I- I’m Peter.”

Morgan’s bright eyes widened as she let in a large gasp

“You’re back!”

Morgan shot into her newly- introduced brother’s arms and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. At this, Peter visibly sagged as he wrapped his arms around his sister tight as well.

“Mommy and Daddy did it! He always said he wanted to get you back.”

When she stated this, Peter looked up at his father, who just smiled contently at the scene below him.

Morgan let go of Peter and gave him a concerned look. “Where did you go?”

Peter froze for a moment, and then carefully answered, “Me and a bunch of others were taken by a really evil guy. That’s why so many new people are showing up in your life.”

“So is that how Daddy lost his arm?”

“Yeah, unfortunately.”

“But he saved you.”

Peter looked at Tony cherishing this moment yet again. “Yeah, he did.”

“Look! Come see my tent!” Morgan gripped Peter’s hand and raced out the front door and into the open lawn.

When they got to the entrance, Morgan climbed into the entrance with ease, whereas Peter had to with difficulty, considering he was too big.

“I want to show you something, Petey.” 

That nickname sounded perfect coming from her.

Morgan picked up a reddish- stuffed toy and presented it to her brother. 

It was a spiderman plushie, with the costume down pat and everything. It looked a bit worn out from being played with too much. Peter was flattered to say the least.

“It’s one of my favorite toys, next to my Iron Man one. Daddy used to tell me bedtime stories all the time about Iron Man’s adventures with Spiderman. He also told me,” she paused, peeked her head out of the tent to make sure no one was listening to Peter’s amusement, and she leaned towards him, cupped her hand to his ear, and whispered, “That you’re spiderman.”

“He did, did he?” Peter asked, pretending to be shocked. He was honestly surprised that he sort of expected this from his father. 

Morgan giggled at that, and nodded her head yes.

“Well then you know not to tell anyone, right?”

“Yessir!” 

“Alright, good, Morguna.” He replied, using Tony’s nickname for her. His tone suddenly turned dead serious as he continued with, “Because if you did, I would have no choice but to-” he cut his sentence short as he began to tickle Morgan. 

The tent, and probably the whole yard, was filled with her shrieking giggles and her screeching: “No! NO Petey, Stop!” And after a minute, he finally succumbed.

Morgan attempted to glare at her big brother, but it came across as cute. Peter figured that that's what it was like when he tried to do that to his father.

“That was NOT cool.”

“Yeah, but you have the cutest laugh.”

“Hmmph. Well I’m not forgiving you.” She pouted as she turned her back to him.

Peter figured that she was messing with him, and happily ignored the small part of his mind that tried to tell him the opposite. 

“Hey, what can I do to make you forgive me?” He tried.

She turned around slightly to face him. “Juice pops,” she commanded without hesitation.

“Well, juice pops it is!” Morgan giggled with excitement at this, and ran into his arms again.

“Yay! You are forgiven. I love you, Petey You know how much? 900.” Morgan said against his shoulder.

And Peter, wrapping his arms tightly around his baby sister, tearing up at her announcement, replied, “And I love you 901, Miss Stark.”

***

“Where are those two?” Pepper asked. 

It had been about three hours since the two kids left on their own, and no one had seen tail nor hide of them since they came inside searching for juice pops. Rhodey had just left, being the last one to stay there.

“The last time I saw them, they were going upstairs. I’ll go look for them.” Tony told his wife.

He bounded up the stairs, and called, “Morg, Pete?” 

He looked down the hallway and kept calling, until he finally decided to go to Morgan’s room.

He almost melted at the sight.

It was Morgan, snuggled up against Peter’s chest, whose arms were wrapped protectively around her, and her arms around his neck.

“FRI, take a picture of this. And call Pep up here.” Tony whispered, afraid of waking his kids.

When Pepper arrived a few moments later, she melted with her husband.

“Oh, Tony. Look at them. How precious! Did you get FRIDAY to take a picture?”

“Duh. You better believe this is going to be framed.”

“It better. We’re getting good at this parenting thing.” Pepper said as she placed a kiss on her husband’s cheek and leaned her head on his shoulder.

“I think so too, love. We should probably stop staring at them and let them sleep.”

“Yeah. Let’s go.”

Pepper kissed her son and daughter on their heads, and left the room. Just as Tony was doing the same, he heard a muffled voice call out, “Don’ worry, dad. I’ll protec' her. Love her. She loves me 900."

Tony chuckled at that and responded as he made his way to the bed, "Really? Not that it's a competition or anything, but she loves me 3,000." 

"Showoff. Love you."

Tony carded his hands into his son’s hair for a moment, and pushed his bangs back with a smile. Peter was out again.

“I know, bud. And I promise, I’ll do the same for you and your baby sis, too. I love you both too much for you two to know."

**Author's Note:**

> SOoo, I simply love the brother/ sister relationship with Peter and Morgan, and i LOOVE the father/ son and mother/ son relationships between my favorite irondad and spiderson and Pepper and Peter. 
> 
> One thing I don't love: a dead Tony. 
> 
> So, this series will be of shiz happening with this wonderful family.
> 
> The next work will be a little prequel of sorts. Nothing really big. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!!!


End file.
